Liaisons Dangereuses
by Filet-Du-Diable
Summary: elle vivait sa vie normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et bouleverse tout. Que faire lorsque nous sommes obligé de coopérer avec son ancien ennemi? Londres. 4 ans après la bataille finale de Poudlard. Hermione, officier à la Brigade Magique, se voit contrainte de travailler avec son pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy sur une enquête faisant ressortir les fantômes du passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé**** : elle vivait sa vie normalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et bouleverse tout. Que faire lorsque nous sommes obligé de coopéré avec son ancien ennemi? **

**Londres. 4 ans après la bataille finale de Poudlard. Hermione, officier à la Brigade Magique, se voit contrainte de travailler avec son pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy sur une enquête faisant ressortir les fantômes du passé. **

**Disclaimer**** : tout appartient à JKR, sauf quelques personnages et lieux. **

**Pairing**** : l'histoire se centre sur DM/HG et surement d'autres comme HP/GW**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

La pièce était sombre. Peu de lumière filtrait des volets fermés. La jeune fille se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. Comment en était-elle arrivé là? Elle, qui était pourtant, d'après ces amis, un tant sois peu intelligente, c'était fait avoir comme la dernière des imbéciles. Le peu de bruit présent dans la pièce était celui de ses compagnes d'infortune, se posant elles aussi les mêmes questions.

La blonde essaya de se remémorer les moments la rattachant au bonheur, un moyen pour éviter de sombrer et de perdre espoir. En premier, lui vint le souvenir de Poudlard. Cette grande école de magie qui avait été le témoin de son épanouissement, de son apprentissage à la vie. A ce moment précis, elle aurait tout donné pour y retourner. Si seulement avait-elle été plus vigilante, elle ne se serait pas retrouvé au milieu de tout ceci.

Un deuxième souvenir lui revint. Celui remémorant la fin de la Grande Guerre, comme l'appelle les sorciers. Sa famille avait pu gagner leur procès à coup de larmes et de regrets lancé au Magenmagot, et s'obtenir de nouveau la bonne réputation qui leur avait au paravent été acquis de naissance. Elle avait cru à un avenir meilleure, à une vie paisible. Malheureusement tout s'était effondrer autour d'elle. _Encore._

Elle entourant une mèche de ses cheveux d'or d'un doigt sa main libre dans un tic nerveux. Peut être ses amis s'était rendu compte de son absence et s'était mis à la chercher. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à l'abandonner et l'oublier. Du moins, elle en gardait espoir.

Soudain l'unique issue de la pièce s'entrebâilla de quelques centimètres, laissant passer un rai de lumière, léger, mais qui permis à la blonde d'observer un peu plus son environnement. Ne fût-elle donc pas surprise en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient pas moins d'une vingtaine, agglutinées et accrochées. Chacune observait la porte avec attention, s'attendant à voir surgir l'ennemi quel qu'il soit, tout en retenant leur souffle. Comme si le moindre mouvement allait les trahir et annoncé leur présence. _Naïves. _Voilà ce qu'elles étaient pour eux.

La porte s'élargit un peu plus, obligeant les captives à plisser les yeux le temps qu'elles ne s'adaptent à la luminosité, qu'elles n'avaient revu depuis un moment. Un homme à la mine froide et détaché rentra dans la salle, tout en la parcourant des yeux.

La blonde le reconnu aussitôt et en fût d'autant plus choqué.

_Comment avait-il pu? _

le jeune homme la regarda, et ne sembla pas surpris de la voir parmi leurs victimes. Il sourit dédaigneusement. Il s'avança de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix roque : « _Ce n'est pas encore ton tour.»_

Il recula de manière à ce qu'il puisse la jauger du regard, puis se détourna complètement pour empoigner une de ses comparses. Celle-ci se mit à se débattre et à hurler comme si ça vie en dépendait. Que dis-je? bien sûre que sa vie en dépendait. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Deux hommes rentrèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre miteuses, et attrapèrent à leur tour deux autres filles qui réagirent comme la première avant elles. _Que va-t-il leur arriver? _Les autres filles présentent prirent peur que leur ennemis ne s'en prennent aussi à elles, mais ces derniers s'en retournèrent avec leurs otages. _Clic. _Ils avaient bien pris soin de les enfermés à clef, comme si elles étaient dans la possibilité de leur échapper Suite aux chocs, aucune des filles ne réagis plus, et cela durera pendant 2 jours. Pour ne pas sombrer un peu plus dans la folie, la blonde ne cessait de se répété comme pour ne pas oublier « _Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass, j'ai 20 ans, j'ai une famille qui m'aime, et des amis qui tiennent à moi, ils vont me sortir de là. Je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass, je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass… »_

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Non loin de là, une jeune fille commençait à se réveillé petit à petit. Le soleil inondait sa chambre de ses rayons, l'empêchant de se rendormir. Son réveil se mit alors à sonner, de manière à lui rappeler ses devoirs. Elle s'extirpa lentement des draps, comme à regret de les quitter et bailla grossièrement. Hermione Granger s'avança dans l'appartement à la recherche de café. Il lui fallait sa dose. En rentrant dans sa cuisine, elle rencontra Ron, occupé à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à sa belle. Hermione, à la fin de la guerre, ayant avoué ses sentiments -réciproque d'ailleurs - à Ron, avait fini par s'ancrer dans une routine de couple. La suite logique de toute chose, ils avaient finis par s'installer ensemble dans un appartement cosy situé à deux rues du chemin de traverse, du coté sorcier de Londres.

Sans dire mot, et souriant à sa fiancée, Ron s'approcha d'elle pour lui volé un baiser et lui tendre sa tasse de café. Il avait, depuis longtemps apprit que le matin il ne fallait engager une discussion avec elle, sous risque de déclencher une dispute infernale. Hermione lui en fût d'ailleurs reconnaissant de ne jamais l'oublier.

Après s'être habillé, maquillée et avoir dompté son incroyable chevelure, l'ancienne griffondor était prête à se rendre au travail. Elle lança un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir de l'entrée de l'appartement, et aima ce qu'elle y vit. Elle, qui n'avait de son adolescence, jamais prit le temps de se pomponner, s'était plutôt bien rattrapé de se coté là. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance, et son corps s'était affiné, tout en étant loin du stade de maigre. Ses atouts féminin était bien mise à l'avantage ce jour là. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et fin, rentré dans une jupe crayon du plus belle effet et avait choisi de rehausser le tout avec une belle paire d'escarpin noir. Elle mit fin à son introspection et alla rejoindre Ron sur le perron de leur appartement. Le jeune couple se dirigea alors jusqu'au ministère de la magie, main dans la main. Arrivé à destination, non sans un peu de retard, ils se séparèrent à regret. Ron partit en direction des ascenseurs le menant à l'étage dédié aux aurores dont il faisait dorénavant partis. Après la Guerre, lui et Harry ne s'était quitté et avait continué leur études ensemble, alors qu'hermine s'était lancé dans des études dans le but de travaillé à la brigade magique. c'était l'équivalent sorcier des services secrets moldus. Elle aimait particulièrement son travail et s'y dédiait corps et âme, au plus grand désespoir de Ron et de ses amis. Elle restait souvent tard dans son bureau pour y examiner des nouveaux indices, relire des dossiers…En bref, elle était resté la fille soif de connaissance et de travail qu'elle était dans sa jeunesse. Elle emprunta une porte menant sur un long couloir où était disposé son bureau ainsi que ceux de ces chefs et collègues. Elle passa par la salle commune, regroupant une machine à café et la photocopieuse que tous se partageait. Sur les sofas aménagé se tenait Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown et Cormac McLaggen qu'elle salua chaleureusement. Elle dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, et sur son chemin, croisa Marcus Flint son chef supérieur. Celui-ci l'apostropha gaiement.

« -Hermione tu tombe bien, je te cherchais! Il faudrait que tu me dépose ton rapport sur le dossier Ashton, et que tu passe me voir dans mon bureau à 10h s'il te plait.

D'accord, j'ai terminé le dossier hier soir, cependant il faudra re-interroger les témoins, quelques choses me parait louche dans leurs déclarations Notamment celui de Mme Ashton.

-Que ferai-je sans toi? N'essaierai-tu pas de me voler ma place, répliqua sous le ton de l'humour Marcus

tu ne ferais rien de bon malheureusement, y répondit sarcastiquement Hermione. A tout à l'heure alors. »

La brune se dirigea alors dans son bureau et s'engagea à s'y enfermer pendant les deux heures consécutives, jusqu'à l'entretient avec Flint.

Elle se plongea immédiatement dans son travail, fidèle à elle-même. Cependant, au bout d'une heure intensive, quelque chose la perturba. Pourquoi son supérieur avait-il besoin de la voir? Qu'avait-elle pu faire de travers? Peut-être l'intervention sur le terrain de la semaine dernière? Celle dont elle n'aurait pas dût participer. C'était une perquisition dans un repère de dealers qui avait créer une nouvelle drogue magique et l'avait répandu dans toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre et même quelques moldus inattentifs. Ce jour là, elle devait participer à une réunion et non faire partie de la brigade d'intervention. Hors Hermione n'aimait pas être écarter de l'action. L'intervention fut un succès et ses supérieurs avaient cachés leurs yeux sur son manque de professionnalisme. Le rendez-vous de ce matin ne pouvait donc concerner ce sujet. A force de cogiter, la brune n'avait pas vu le temps passé, et se maudit de son temps gâché inutilement. Elle se leva de son siège pour rejoindre le bureau de Flint, et prit le dossier qu'elle devait lui rendre. De toute manière, elle allait savoir très rapidement de quoi il en retournait.

Elle toqua discrètement à la porte de son chef, pour annoncer son arrivé, et elle entendit ce dernier lui donner l'autorisation de rentrer. Elle actionna la poignée et entrouvrit seulement de 10 cm avant de se rendre compte que Flint n'était pas seul et conversait avec un jeune homme, elle se confondit alors en excuse :

Chef, je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu, je ne savais pas que vous auriez de la visite!

Avant qu'elle n'ait plus ressortir, elle entendit Marcus lui répondre :

Oh ce n'est rien, asseyez vous, nous n'attendions que vous pour commencer.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'avança un peu plus vers le bureau, de manière à pouvoir s'assoir sur le deuxième fauteuil faisant face à Flint. C'est ainsi qu'elle le reconnu. Quoi qu'il n'était pas difficile de l'oublier. Se retournant vers elle, se trouvait Draco Malefoy. Que faisait-il ici? Il eut l'air aussi ébahi qu'elle de se retrouver à quelques mètre l'un de l'autre, alors qu'il ne s'était revu depuis presque 3ans. Il n'avait cependant pas changé. Il arborait toujours ces cheveux d'un blond peroxydé. Ses orbes métallique fixèrent alors Hermione dédaigneusement, comme il en avait le don dans son adolescence, arborant son sourire qualifié de Malefoyen. il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, voyons!

Bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas à faire les présentations, vous vous connaissez forcément. Hermione, assis toi. Marcus attendit que son officier lui obéisse avant de commencer à expliquer la situation, en particulier, à la jeune femme : Draco nous revient tout droit des Etats-Unis, plus précisément de Seattle, d'où il a suivi ses études avant de travailler pour la brigade magique américaine. Il est rentré depuis peu pour des affaires familiale et a décidé de postuler pour rejoindre notre brigade. Il fera parti de ton groupe d'intervention.

Pendant tout ce discours de son chef, le visage d'Hermione se décomposa un peu plus, ce qui amusé Malefoy. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de la torturer tel qu'il le faisait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Pendant leurs années à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, elle avait été sa cible favorite, son souffre-douleur. Elle était tout ce qu'il exécrait : une fille faible, rat de bibliothèque, sang de bourbe et surtout, la meilleure amie de Potter. Elle était par définition, faite pour qu'il la déteste. Autant, la qualité de son sang ne le dérangeait pas, il se contre foutait des idées toute balancé de sa famille. Cependant être l'amie du balafré n'avait rien arrangé. Potter. Son pire ennemi. Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer, pour être accueilli en héros. C'était un peu pour ça qu'il était parti s'exiler en Amérique. Partir loin de la guerre, de l'acclamation des « héros de Guerre nationaux ». Et voilà qu'il était obligé de travailler avec l'une d'elle… Il allait se faire un plaisir de lui rendre la vie impossible et de la rendre folle au point qu'elle ne penses qu'à lui et son envie de l'étrangler.

D'ailleurs, repris Flint, j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Des jeunes sorcières, toutes âgées de 16 à 21 ans ont disparu sans laisser de traces. Vous allez devoir étudier les différentes pistes, écouter les témoignages des proches, et cetera. Hermione je te donne la listes des prénoms des victimes, je veux que tu ne laisse passer aucun détail, aussi minime soit-il, sur cette enquête. Nous allons voir ce que donne l'équipe Granger/Malefoy. Je sens que ça va être…Explosif, ajouta-t-il. Au travail, je ne vous paye pas à rien foutre, rigola Marcus. Oh, et Granger, peux-tu accompagner Malefoy à son bureau qui est en face du tiens? Merci, ça m'éviterait de le faire.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent sans un mot, et quittèrent le bureau de Flint précipitamment. Il était fou, se disait Hermione. Tout du long du chemin, elle sentit les regards de ses collègues pesés sur elle. Surtout les regards envieux de ses collègues féminines qui semblait baver littéralement devenant Draco Malefoy. _Comme si elle avait de la chance, _pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement. La mettre elle et Malefoy dans la même équipe? Cela allait forcément virer à la catastrophe. Elle allait se réveiller, et se rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar à tout les coups… Enfin il le fallait!

Non tu ne rêve pas Granger, c'est bien la réalité, se moqua l'ancien serpentard.

Parce qu'en plus tu utilises la légimencie sur moi, maintenant?! l'accusa férocement la brune.

Non, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point, je n'ai pas envie de lire tes pensées ridicules surement peuplées de Lutins et de Licornes chevauchant la forêt interdite! Disons seulement que tu as un visage très, très expressif! Rétorqua le jeune homme de son air hautain.

Heureusement ils arrivaient à leur bureau, ce qui coupa court au semblant de discussion qu'ils entretenait. Hermione, n'ayant aucune envie de parlementer avec son nouveau collègue, se réfugia dans la pièce lui étant dédié. Avant de refermer la porte, elle entendit clairement Malefoy dire : « À tout à l'heure, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

Un cauchemar. C'était définitivement un cauchemar, se dit Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

L'heure qui suivit l'arrivée de Malefoy dans l'équipe d'Hermione fut laborieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de 5 minutes, ses pensées revenant toujours à cet être abominable qu'était le jeune blond. Elle décida de sauter la pause déjeuner qu'elle avait prévu avec ses collègues pour rattraper son retard. Voyant qu'elle avait besoin d'action pour éliminé toute l'énergie qu'elle avait cumulé depuis le début de journée si particulier. Elle se rendit alors devant son casier dans les vestiaires disposés à côté de la salle de simulation pour les entrainements. Elle en retirant un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un jean moulant de la même couleur, elle les revêtis et compléta le tout avec des baskets de sport.

En entrant dans la salle de simulation, qu'elle programma à « effort difficile », elle oublia tout ses soucies, elle se laissa aussitôt submergé par l'effort. Elle évitait les sorts lancés par les hologrammes et en renvoyait autant sur les cibles représentant l'ennemi. 1 heure d'entrainement intensive passa ainsi. L'ancienne griffondor fût alors surprise d'entendre des applaudissements venant des gradins, qu'elle pensait inoccupé jusqu'alors. Qui pouvait donc la déranger en plein exercices? Elle se retourna donc pour observer son spectateur.

Bravo Granger, tu ferai presque peur. Dommage que ça ne fasse qu'effet sur les gamins de quatre ans.

_Malefoy, bien sûr_. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour la mettre dans une rage, juste de par sa présence. Déjà à Poudlard il avait ce don, et et voilà qu'il revenait 4 ans après pour l'emmerder.

Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, vociféra Hermione, t'as pas d'autres occupations plus intéressantes?

hummm, laisse-moi réfléchir. Avoir autre chose à faire que t'énerver? Non je vois pas. Cela étant dit, c'était très enrichissant, de voir ta manière de te battre. J'ai pu cerné en quelques minutes tes points faibles.

Ah oui? et d'après toi, Mr-Je-Fais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Les-Autres, lesquels sont-ils? répliqua hargneusement Hermione. Celle-ci était vexé, on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle se battait très bien, qu'elle avait un haut niveau.

Tu n'es pas assez rapide pour contre-attaquer un sort. Plus rapide que la moyenne, certes, mais cela ne suffira pas face à des criminels sur-entraînés qui ne souhaiteront que ta mort. Tu ne dois surtout pas à hésiter à frapper là où ça fait mal. Vaut mieux qu'ils souffrent plutôt que tu les laisse t'atteindre n'est-ce pas? Ah, et sans oublier ta manière d'analyser trop longtemps la situation. tu dois être plus spontané, faire confiance à ta baguette.

À l'entente de la liste ses défauts faite par Malefoy, la brune se crispa un peu plus. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin? il n'était là que depuis quelques heures seulement, et déjà il se prenait pour le meilleur. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé, à ce qu'elle pouvait constater.

-Toi qui est si doué, que dirais-tu de venir montrer ce que tu vaux, au lieu de parler? lança Hermione sarcastiquement

J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderai jamais, s'exclama le jeune homme!

Ce dernier escalada le muret séparant les gradins et le centre de la pièce pour rejoindre Hermione. Elle eu alors le temps de l'observer mieux qu'elle ne l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle devait se l'admettre, il était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il s'était largement améliorer avec le temps. Il faisait tellement plus « homme » que le garçon palot qu'elle avait connu quelques années plus tôt. Elle se surprit à le comparer à Ron. À côté de Malefoy, ce dernier ne faisait pas le poids, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Draco, lui, ne perdit pas une miette du regard de la jeune femme posée sur lui, et s'en réjouit. Il était un homme conscient de sa beauté et qui avait toujours aimé les regards appréciateurs de la gente féminine. Alors venant de Granger ou non, il en était flatté, et il décida de s'en jouer un peu. Histoire de la mettre mal à l'aise.

Il esquissa son fameux sourire en coin, et lança à la jeune fille :

-Tu aime ce que tu vois, Granger?

Celle-ci rougit aussitôt.

Je me disais que justement tu pourrai être beau, lorsque tu n'ouvre pas ta grande gueule, répliqua-t-elle, audacieuse.

-Je vois que l'on a de la répartie dis donc, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Il fit de même qu'elle, un peu plutôt, la scrutant sans s'en cacher. Il devait le reconnaître, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale avait bien changé. Ses cheveux avaient, semble-t-il été mieux dompté qu'autrefois, laissant apparaître de belles boucles bien formées. Et par dessus tout, elle paraissait avoir assumé sa féminité, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. Pour un peu, il l'aurait qualifier de belle, mais un détail subsistait et gâchait tout : Elle restait Granger, le rat de bibliothèque.

Entre temps, il s'était retrouvé à côté d'Hermione.

-Ce n'est un secret personne : je suis irrésistible, tu peux l'avouer, dit-il de son air narcissique.

L'ancienne gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien son genre de se vanter. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette facette de sa personnalité. Sans prêter plus d'attention à Malefoy, elle agita sa baguette pour remettre en marche le simulateur.

Sous l'oeil interrogateur d'Hermione, il fit démarrer de la musique, qu'elle reconnu tout de suite comme étant Bad de Michael Jackson, un chanteur moldu.

_Your Butt Is Mine_

_Gonna Tell You Right_

_Just Show Your Face_

_In Broad Daylight_

_I'm Telling You_

_On How I Feel_

_Gonna Hurt Your Mind_

_Don't Shoot To Kill_

_Come On_

Pour se mettre dans l'ambiance, répondit-il à sa question muette, tout simplement, en haussant les épaules.

S'enchaina alors une succession de sorts qu'il évitait à la perfection, et il atteignait presque toujours les cibles en leur centre. Malgré elle, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plutôt bon.

_Well They Say The Sky's The Limit_

_And To Me That's Really True_

_But My Friend You Have Seen Nothin'_

_Just Wait 'Till I Get Through..._

Elle attendit 5 minutes avant de s'incruster discrètement. Elle riposta contre les sorts qu'elle recevait, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle aussi pouvait se battre avec grâce et ferveur.

S'apercevant de sa présence, il afficha un rictus moqueur. Elle n'avait pas pu résister à lui montrer qu'elle était tout aussi forte que lui, tout comme elle le faisait à Poudlard. Elle se débrouillait pas mal d'ailleurs, il devait le reconnaître.

_Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad - Come On_

Ils se positionnèrent dos à dos, faisant face à des ennemis holographiques, se couvrant mutuellement. Tout deux voulant montrer sa supériorité à son collègue.

A quelques mètres de là, dans le couloir marchait Flint, revenant d'une réunion éreintante. Il entendit des bruits de luttes ainsi que de la musique venant de la salle de simulation, alors il décida de se rapprocher pour voir, au travers de la vitre donnant sur la pièce, qui s'entrainait. Ne fût-il donc pas surpris lorsqu'il vit l'officier Granger et l'officier Malefoy. Ils semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils étaient en osmose dans leur lutte, il n' y eut aucun doute dans l'esprit de Marcus. Ce dernier se félicita pour avoir mis les deux jeunes gens sur la même enquête, il avait foi en leurs capacités.

Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Qui regarde-tu, lui demanda Théodore Nott, un de ses collègues.

Mes deux meilleurs éléments, répondit-il simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_We Can Change The World Tomorrow_

_This Could Be A Better Place_

_If You Don't Like What I'm Sayin'_

_Then Won't You Slap My Face..._

_Because I'm Bad_

Les jets lumineux des sorts ralentir petit à petit, jusqu'à cesser. Les jeunes officiers, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient observés, relâchèrent leurs efforts. Ils attendirent de retrouver leurs souffles avant de parler.

- Pas mal, je dois l'avouer, reconnu d'une voix roque Malefoy

Ça a dût t'écorcher de faire un compliment à une sang de bourbe, n'est ce pas? Y répondit Hermione, laissant la rancoeur l'envahir. Elle n'avait jamais oublier ses remarques du temps de leur scolarité. Le jeune Malefoy lui avait toujours été hostile. Lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, ça avait toujours été pour l'insulter et pour se moquer d'elle. Hermione s'était montrer forte devant lui pour ne pas lui donner des raisons de continuer, mais elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait fini par se retirer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Je ne dirai pas le contraire, lança le blond. Alors, qu'est devenu la vie du Castor depuis mon départ?

Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, la menaça la jeune femme. Et puis, ce n'est en rien tes affaires.

C'est que ça mord, comme bestiole dis donc, se moqua-t-il. J'ai une meilleure idée. Laisse moi deviner… Tu t'es mariée à Weasmoche, tu élève une centaine de marmots roux, et tu es la seule à travailler pour gagner votre vie, car ton mari est d'une nullité exceptionnelle? Oh, et Potty est le parrain des machins roux qui te servent d'enfants, ainsi que Weaslette est leur marraine. Et vous allez souvent manger le dimanche dans la maison familiale des pouilleux?

Mais je t'emmerde espèce de sale fouine bondissante! Je t'en pose des questions? Non, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter d'insulter les gens que je considère comme ma famille et moi-même, sinon je te jure que tu le regretta, lança Hermione, hargneuse.

Cette dernière se détourna de lui pour rejoindre le vestiaire des filles pour se changer.

Je suppose que j'ai visé juste? demanda l'ancien Serpentard goguenard

Et toi? t'es revenu pour rendre une visite à ton papa et ta maman à Azkaban? Fallait pas te donner autant de peine après 4 ans d'absence. Répliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi énervée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner face à lui, qu'un poids l'avait projeté contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se retrouvait bloquer entre lui et ce mur. Il avait pris un ton froid mais calme, intimant le respect et la peur chez l'interlocuteur, lorsqu'il s'abaissa à hauteur de son oreille, son souffle se répercutant contre la gorge d'Hermione.

Ne parle plus jamais de ma mère comme tu viens de le faire ou je te le ferai regretter.

Elle sentit la pression du jeune homme, sur son corps qui paraissait si petit contre lui, et de son torse contre son dos. Elle n'arriva pas à réprimer un frisson. De dégout bien sûre, se dit-elle.

Le jeune homme, lui, n'avait rien manqué de sa réaction, et se moqua mentalement d'elle.

Il allait adorer bosser avec elle, il le sentait. Se sentir supérieur à l'ancienne Gryffondor était un sentiment si indescriptible.

D'un coup la pression disparu et lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir repris son souffle, elle le vit disparaitre dans les vestiaires pour hommes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit venait de tomber lorsqu'Hermione consenti enfin à sortir de son bureau. Elle était sûre de ne croiser personne en quittant celui-ci vers 20h, sachant que ses collègues ne partait qu'à 18h. Généralement elle était la seule à faire des heures supplémentaires, alors elle fût surprise de voir de la lumière dans le bureau en face du sien. Celui de Malefoy. Elle décida de ne plus y faire attention et prit sa veste et quelques dossiers pour continuer le travail chez elle, emportant avec soin le dossier de sa nouvelle enquête, que Marcus lui avait confié ainsi qu'à la fouine qui lui servait de partenaire.

Elle remonta le couloir, rendu sombre par l'heure tardive, en direction de l'ascenseur.

Soudain elle sentit une main retenir son bras et une autre se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'hurler. La personne l'ayant surpris ouvrit une porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur emportant dans son sillage la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle allait amorcer un mouvement pour se défendre, l'individu la lâcha. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, prête à engueuler Malefoy, mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Cormac McLaggen. Celui-ci n'avait peu changer depuis les années Poudlard. Ses cheveux blond, rappelant la couleur du sable, était resté courts, ses traits juvéniles avait disparu pour laisser place à un visage austère. Il laissait dorénavant une barbe de trois jours qui rajoutait quelques années de plus. À cet instant, ses yeux marrons semblaient la scruter au plus profond de son être.

Cormac?! Mais ça va pas? tu m'as ficher une peur bleue!

Sa voix paraissait forte, en contraste avec le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors en maitre dans les locaux de la Brigade Magique. McLaggen paru s'en rendre compte et lança un sort sur la porte pour insonoriser la pièce, à l'aide de sa baguette.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Cormac? demanda-t-elle patiemment, voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquels il semblait hésiter à cracher le morceau, il consenti enfin à lui livrer le fond de sa pensée. Il plaça ses mains contre le mur, encadrant le doux visage de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il prit alors sa voix de séducteur que reconnu Hermione entre mille.

As-tu reconsidéré ma demande? susurra-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

Cela faisait deux mois que McLaggen ne lâchait pas le morceau. Pourtant il s'était effacé rapidement lorsque Ron et Hermione avait décidé de rendre leur relation officielle. Mais depuis peu, il en avait décidé autrement. Il la voulait.

La brune s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais être seule en sa présence. Il y avait à chaque fois une ou plusieurs personne pour n'éviter que tout dérape. Elle aimait vraiment Ron et n'avait jamais décidé de succomber aux avances de son collègue. Surtout qu'il n'avait jamais été son genre. Toujours aussi imbus de lui-même qu'en sixième année, et tellement entreprenant avec les femmes. S'il s'intéressait de nouveau à Hermione s'était seulement car il avait fait le tour de la gente féminine au complet et que seule la jeune femme n'avait jamais finit dans son lit.

Cette dernière prit donc un ton froid et distant pour s'adresser à lui.

- Je t'ai déjà dis non McLaggen, et je ne changerai jamais d'avis.

Elle pria mentalement pour qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toute et qu'il recule le plus loin possible d'elle.

Seulement ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur son collègue qui avança encore plus son visage du sien. Tellement qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit la parole.

Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux ma parole… Mais je peux te convaincre par d'autres façon. Tout en disant ceci, il n'avait cessé de fixer les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui le tentait tellement, qu'il passa sa langue sur les siennes dans un geste qu'il pensait sensuel. Au contraire, cela dégouta encore plus Hermione qui tentait de le repousser en posant et ses mains sur son torse musclé. Ce dernier ne comprit pas le geste, et crut à une invitation à continuer.

Je n'ai jamais voulu, et ne voudrais jamais de toi McLaggen.

C'est dommage car moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tout le temps.

De par son regard scrutateur et carnassier, elle se sentit presque violé dans son intimité. Elle continua à se débattre.

- Lâche-moi Cormac! Immédiatement!

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaitre un Malefoy au visage froid et impassible. Il n'avait peut être pas entendu la discussion à cause du sort d'insonorisation, mais il comprit bien vite la solution.

Il allait rentrer au manoir lorsqu'il avait vu de la lumière filtrer sous la porte du bureau de McLaggen. Il avait pensé être seul puisque cela faisait 5 minutes que Granger avait délaissé son bureau pour rentrer. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à maintenant. Puis il l'avait entendu crier en entrouvrant la porte. Il avait alors décidé d'intervenir au cas où cela dérape. La situation face à lui le dégoutais grandement. Dans sa tête il était inimaginable de forcer une jeune femme. S'il lui arrivait d'être rejeté par une femme, même s'il était vexé dans son orgueil, il s'en allait en chercher une autre. Bien sûr cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, car elles fondaient littéralement toutes devant lui et son sourire charmeur. Mais il savait que si c'était le cas, jamais il n'irait au-delà de la volonté d'une femme. Question d'éducation sûrement.

Elle t'as dit de la lâcher, répéta-t-il sèchement. Hermione vit McLaggen se détourner d'elle pour fixer un Malefoy aux traits crispés. Elle ne prêta pas attention à la discussion qui suivit entre les deux hommes, trop occupée à chercher comment se dégager de la poigne de son collègue. Elle ne trouva pas d'autre que de frapper où il aurait le plus mal. Elle remonta son genoux pour donner un grand coup dans ses parties intimes. Cela marcha, et elle courut en direction de la porte, pour mettre le plus d'espace entre elle et Cormac.

Ce dernier semblait souffrir le martyre. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Malefoy ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère depuis leur troisième année à Poudlard, lorsque lui même avait été victime de son poing. Il s'en était longtemps souvenu, et avait gardé en lui une immense rancoeur. Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre là où personne n'avait osé l'attaquer, à part son père. Cela forçait le respect, il dût bien l'admettre malgré lui. La lionne avait un tempérament de feu.

Tu le regrettera Granger, gémit-il.

Malefoy eut assez d'entendre ses râles de douleur, et lui lança un _assurdiato _le temps de lui parler.

La prochaine fois que je te revois trop entreprenant avec Granger ou une autre fille, saches que ce que tu ressens actuellement, cela ne sera rien à coté de ce que je te ferai, le menaça-t-il d'une voix calme, mais qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Tu oserais me lancer un _doloris_, espèce de mangemort? balança-t-il hargneusement, toujours en proie à la douleur.

- J'vais me gêner, tiens!

Malefoy esquissa un mouvement dans le but, sans aucun doute, de lui faire regretter ses dernières paroles, mais il sentit une main le bloquer dans son geste. Il regarda cette dernière, appartenant à Granger, posé sur son épaule.

Il n'en vaut pas le coup, souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il se ressaisit. Elle avait raison, il le savait. Pourtant, il avait tellement envie de frapper l'enflure en face de lui. Il devait partir avant de ne faire une bêtise. Il fit signe à sa collègue de passer devant lui pour sortir, avant d'en faire de même. Il referma brutalement la porte du bureau et y lança un _collaporta _alors que l'ancienne gryffondor était hors de porté de voix.

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la sortie côte à côte dans un silence de mort, chacun ne voulant s'exprimer le premier sur la scène qui venait de se passer. Il avait aidé _Granger._

Il l'avait aidé, elle, une _Sang-De-Bourbe. _Il ne savait ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Hermione, de son côté était tout aussi confuse, comment comprendre son geste.

Arrivé dans le hall, là où ils se séparèrent, celle-ci prit la parole.

Merci pour tout à l'heure…J'aurai pu m'en sortir seule bien sûr, mais merci quand même pour ton aide.., fit-elle, gênée.

Lui avait repris son visage impassible et ses yeux était d'un gris orageux.

-Mais oui bien sûr…fais croire ça à d'autres, comme Weasmoche.

Il la laissa en plan, et rejoignit la première cheminée et s'y engouffra, quittant le ministère de la magie.

Il réapparu dans le manoir familiale. Il ressenti un frisson le parcourir. Le manoir avait beau suinter la richesse et la grandeur de sa famille, il n'avait jamais aimé y vivre. Y régnait en maître la froideur et l'austérité. De plus, cela lui rappelait les horreurs de la guerre, les cris des prisonniers sous torture dans les cachots se répercutant dans le salon, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pavoisant comme si le manoir lui avait toujours appartenu. Il y avait connu plus de moments de souffrance que de joie, comme les corrections que lui infligeait quotidiennement son père.

Pourtant, il n'avait le choix, il devait y vivre le temps qu'il trouve un appartement dans le londrès sorcier.

Il grimpa les escaliers, se retrouva dans le long couloir de l'aile gauche du manoir, et entrouvrit la porte de la première chambre à droite.

Il se dirigea au chevet de sa mère qui était entouré de ses elfes de maisons, veillant à son bien-être. Elle était certes endormie, mais il voyait la souffrance se peindre sur ses traits délicats dont il avait hérité. Il ne serait jamais revu en Angleterre si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, mais il se devait d'être au côté de la seule personne qu'il aimait en ce bas monde.

_Satané cancer, maudit-il!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione décida de rentrer par le réseau de cheminée, elle aussi, n'étant pas d'humeur à flâner dans les rues parmi la foule de sorciers qui se promenaient sur le chemin de traverse à cette heure-ci. Elle savait qu'elle retrouverai Ron comme tous les soirs et qu'ils se raconteraient leur journée, comme à leur habitude.

A peine arrivée, que celui-ci se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Finalement, ils discuteraient plus tard, se dit-elle, souriant contre ses lèvres.

Et se fut seulement une heure plus tard, allongé dans leur lit, qu'ils se firent un rapide résumé des évènements. Quand Ron eut finit, et que vint son tour, elle lui exprima toute la rancoeur qu'elle éprouvait face au retour de leur ancien ennemi, et du fait de devoir travailler avec lui. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, Ron ne fut pas plus heureux qu'elle par la nouvelle. Il avait toujours exécré le blond, et lui en voulait pour tout ce qu'il leur avait fait lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Hermione passa sous silence l'affaire Cormac et décida à la place de lui parler de son nouvelle enquête, sur laquelle elle allait travailler les prochaines semaines.

Elle se mit à espérer pouvoir la boucler rapidement, et, au fond d'elle-même, elle garda l'espoir de que Malefoy ait changé, et qu'il ne se comporterait pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

Elle voyait déjà les signes d'un changement : jamais il ne l'aurait aidé si cela c'était passé quelques années plus tôt. Il se serait contenté de se moquer d'elle et d'encourager McLaggen.

Cependant elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, il est, et restera toujours aussi méprisant et froid avec elle.

_Par merlin, faites que Draco Malefoy ait vraiment changé._

Et c'est sur cette prière qu'elle finit par s'endormir, blottit dans les bras du rouquin.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, et laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!<strong>

**À la prochaine **

**bisous bisous :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundtrack du chapitre :**

_**Blue jeans - Lana Del Rey**_

_**Fiction - The XX**_

_**Tennis Court - Lorde (Flume remix)**_

**RAR**_** :**_

**Flora**_** : **_merci pour ta review et pour ton avis! Bisous

_**Bla bla de l'auteur : **_

c'est qu'un petit chapitre de transition, je promets d'en faire un plus long la prochaine fois. En attendant je vous souhaites une bonne année 2015 (en avance).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Hermione se faufilait parmi la foule compacte sur le Chemin de Traverse, tenant son gobelet Starbucks dans la main. Elle venait de faire un détour exprès dans le Londres moldu pour se procurer un de leur café très réputé. Si une chose lui manquait dans sa vie de sorcière, c'était bien la présence de certaines enseignes moldu qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier avant de se savoir sorcière et d'avoir été entrainé dans un tourbillon de changements radicaux dans sa vie.

Ce matin là, elle jugeait avoir grandement besoin d'un des meilleur café qui puisse exister sur terre. Elle allait devoir affronter non seulement McLaggen, mais aussi son collègue qui l'avait particulièrement surprise de par son aide. Peut-être que la facette de Malefoy qu'elle avait aperçut la veille avait disparu, et qu'il se montrerai comme d'habitude face à elle. Elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, elle voyait d'ici le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie.

Sur son chemin, elle ne croisa que peu de connaissance ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle n'avait pas très envie de s'attarder et discuter, seulement de travailler et que cette journée, qui s'annonçait éprouvante, se termine au plus vite.

Arrivée à la porte de son bureau, elle accrocha son manteau à l'accroche au dos de la porte, puis se mit à feuilleter le nouveau dossier dont elle avait la charge.

Une note volante de son chef la convoquant à son bureau surgit. En sortant, elle vit son nouveau collègue s'apprêter à rentrer dans le bureau de Flint. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il lui tint la porte et lui fit signe de passer en première. _Ça cache quelque chose cette soudaine galanterie, _se dit-elle. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas plus, et salua son chef qui les invita à s'assoir.

Nous avons reçu la liste des noms des filles ayant disparu récemment, je ne l'ai pas encore consulté, je préfère vous laisser entièrement sur cette affaire que de vous influencer dans vos déductions. Vous allez devoir collaborer, je vous rappelle. Vous avez qu'à vous installer dans un de vos bureaux, et vous y mettre immédiatement.

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il convoque ses officiers, c'était lui qui faisait la plupart du dialogue, les autres se contentant de l'écouter et de prendre note. Il tendit la liste à Malefoy qui s'en saisit immédiatement.

Bonne journée à vous deux, et tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer, le monde a besoin de vous mes enfants, les congédia-t-il en ne leur accordant aucun regard, se plongeant dans la lecture d'un document qui semblait plus intéressant que ses officiers.

Ils sortirent sans mot dire dans le couloir. L'ancien serpentard ne prit pas la peine de son consulter la brune et s'engouffra directement dans son bureau. _C'est bien parti… _se lamenta Hermione. Elle le suivit. Les locaux de la brigade magique semblait vide à cette heure-ci, signe que peu de leurs collègues était déjà arrivé sur leur lieu de travail, ce qui n'était pas étonnant à 7h30, alors que les horaires étaient généralement de 8h-18h.

En entrant dans le bureau de son homologue, elle put observer qu'il était agencé identiquement au sien. Et si ce dernier était décoré d'éléments rouge et or en souvenir de son ancienne maison, le vert et l'argent dominait dans la pièce de Malefoy. Aucune photo, ni d'effet personnel n'était présent. _Peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le temps de s'installer, _se dit-elle.

Le blond, lui, regardait l'officier Granger détailler sa zone de travail. Elle avait les traits tirés, la fatigue s'affichant clairement sur son visage. Elle avait revêtu un jean noir mettant en valeur ses formes ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc au décolleté assez ravageant. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très portée sur le maquillage comme lors de leur adolescence, mais elle avait mis une touche de rouge à lèvre carmin. _Pas mal, _apprécia inconsciemment Drago.

Si tu as fini d'admirer mon bureau on pourrait peut-être se mettre à travailler non? lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Hermione rougit, se qui n'était généralement pas dans ses habitudes, hors depuis la veille, elle s'était surprise à rougir deux fois, face à _lui_. Elle ne se reconnaissait décidément plus. Elle tira une chaise à coté du beau blond. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore adressés la parole de la matinée, mais il semblait, que d'un accord commun, ils avaient décidé d'oublier les évènements de la veille.

Malefoy sentit le parfum entêtant de sa collègue, et leurs bras se frôlèrent. Un frisson étrange et grisant les parcouru tout deux. Surement l'électricité statique, se convainquirent-ils.

Avant de commencer, je propose qu'on essaye de faire une trêve tout les deux, pour ne pas trop perdre de vue l'objectif premier, c'est à dire résoudre cette enquête, dit Hermione.

Le blond la regarda, un air stupéfait peint sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas songé. Cela contrecarrait ses plans pour la pousser à bouts, mais il pensait que plus vite l'affaire serait bouclée, moins il n'aurait à supporter la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Je ne suis pas contre…Mais si j'entends une seule fois le mot « Fouine » et « rebondissant » dans la même phrase, tu le regretteras, répondit-il pince-sans-rire.

Malgré elle, Hermione ne pu retenir un gloussement à cette insulte qu'elle lui avait tant servie auparavant.

-Quel son magnifique…Chuchota le blond pour lui même, qui ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Heureusement que Granger ne l'avait entendu! Comment avait-il pu penser _ça _…Il perdait la tête c'était sûr.

L'ancien Serpentard étendit la feuille que leur avait confiée Marcus Flint, et ils se mirent à la consulter en silence.

**Nom des jeunes filles disparu **

_Justine Abbot - 16 ans_

_ Alicia Avery - 21 ans _

_ Millicent Bulstrode _

_ Adeline Carrow_

_ Eva Croupton - 17 ans _

_ Monica Fawley - 19 ans_

_ Mariam Gaunt - 21 ans_

_ Astoria Greengrass - 21 ans_

_ Laurie Macmillan - 17 ans_

_ Pénéloppe Nott - 16 ans _

_ Andréa Ollivander - 19 ans _

_ Pansy Parkinson - 21 ans_

_ Evanna Rosier - 20 ans _

_ Anastasia Rowle - 18 ans_

_ Agathe Shacklebolt - 16 ans_

_ Romane Shafiq - 18 ans_

_ Marie Slughorn - 20 ans_

_ Elodie Travers - 20 ans_

_ Anna Yaxley - 17 ans_

_Mathilde Prewett - 19 ans_

_Honorine Selwyn - 16 ans_

Hermione et Drago reconnurent certains noms, pour avoir été à Poudlard avec eux, tels que Pansy et Millicent. Ils firent le lien immédiatement. C'était uniquement des filles issues de famille de Sang Pur.

Astoria…Pansy…murmura le blond dans sa barbe.

Dans le silence qui régnait face à cette déduction, Hermione l'entendit.

Tu n'étais pas au courant de leur disparition…? s'étonna l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ils avaient pourtant été très amis, voir plus, d'après ses souvenirs.

Quand je suis parti aux Etats-Unis j'ai coupé les ponts avec tout mes amis, pour recommencer un à zéro et oublier cette maudite Guerre. Alors non je n'avais aucun moyen d'être au courant. Répliqua-t-il.

Un nouveau silence régna dans la pièce. Les deux officiers semblaient perdus dans leur pensées.

On pourrait peut être évoquer la thèse d'une vengeance par rapport à la Guerre…? exposa tout doucement Hermione, de peur de brusquer le jeune homme à ses côtés.

C'est une possibilité, y répondit Malefoy. il n'avait pas très envie de se replonger dans les souvenirs de la Guerre qu'il pensait pouvoir oublier définitivement. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait repoussé sa date de retour à Londres, voir même ne jamais y revenir. Cette ville semblait constamment lui rappeler les erreurs de sa famille, sa déchéance.

Ils passèrent le reste de la mâtiné à évoquer plusieurs thèses, mais ils revinrent à chaque fois sur la plus pertinente, celle de la vengeance. Hermione avait presque oublié que le collègue à coté d'elle était Malefoy. C'était évident qu'il avait changé. Il ne laissait pas leur querelles passées empiéter sur leur travail communs, et elle l'en remercia secrètement.

Malheureusement, rien que de prononcer son nom dans sa tête faisait ressurgir des souvenirs pénibles de leur adolescence. Elle revoyait encore son rictus qui lui glaçait le sang lorsqu'il l'humiliait devant tous sur la qualité de son sang et en humiliant ses « moldus de parents ».

Il en faudrait décidément plus pour oublier leur passé commun catastrophique.

La pause de midi arriva bien vite, et le jeune blond se surprit à l'inviter à manger, pour continuer leur enquête. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le réfectoire du Ministère de la Magie, et se munirent d'un plateau.

Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à reprendre leur discussion délaissée un peu plus tôt.

- Nous devrions peut être commencer par interroger les membres de leurs entourages? On ne sait jamais. Et puis, tu avais des relations avec ces familles avant, alors cela pourrait facilité les entretiens, tu ne penses pas? demanda la jeune brune.

Malefoy, sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'énoncé d'un ton hésitant qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait :

En ce moment, je suis mal vu du coté des familles de Sang Pur. J'ai fuis à la première occasion pour éviter les conséquences de la Guerre alors que beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont pas eu cette chance. On pourrait tout de même tenter une visite à la soeur d'Astoria, Daphné, elle était auparavant une amie proche.

De plus, sur le rapport il est noté qu'elle est la dernière à avoir vu sa soeur, et elle était la seule personne présente avec elle dans le manoir familiale. On aurait la possibilité de fouiller sa chambre, dernier endroit où elle a été aperçut…

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne put terminer sa phrase, une poigne de fer se refermait sur son épaule d'une manière possessive. Pendant un instant, elle eut peur que cela ne soit l'officier McLaggen. Malefoy dardait son regard noir sur le nouveau venu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… Ron.

Malefoy, quel déplaisir de te revoir, dit-il d'une voix laissant entrevoir le mépris qu'il avait pour son interlocuteur.

Déplaisir partagé poil de carotte, répliqua Drago dédaigneusement. Ce dernier sentit le coup de pied que sa collègue assise en face de lui venait de lui donner. Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître.

C'est honteux de te voir travailler pour le Ministère, après tout ce que tu as fais, prononça le rouquin.

Ce qui est vraiment une honte Weasmoche c'est la couleur de tes cheveux…

Un jour… Je te… Je vais…

Parvenir à finir ta phrase peut-être? Proposa Malefoy. Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous laisser travailler, qu'en dis-tu?

Ronald Weasley ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se pencha vers sa fiancée :

À ce soir, ma puce.

Il attrapa son visage sauvagement pour l'embrasser. Drago aurait plus dit, lui dévorer les amygdales, mais chacun son point de vue. Le blond perçu la raideur qui se dégageait de l'officier Granger lors de ce… débordement de sentiments. Ron mit finalement fin au baiser, et partit de suite.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent tellement, qu'elles devaient être de la même couleur du_ Petit Livre Rouge _de Mao, se dit-elle.

La brune n'avait jamais aimé les démonstrations publiques d'affection. Elle se sentait gênée et elle l'était d'autant plus, sous le regard dégouté de son ancien ennemi.

Ce fut Malefoy qui brisa le silence qui venait de s'appesantir sur leur tablé :

Je te propose de remonter travailler au bureau, votre patin m'ayant totalement fait perdre l'appétit, ricana-t-il.

Ta gueule Malefoy.

On est susceptible à ce que je vois…

Ils finirent par regagner les locaux de la Brigade Magique sans plus d'accrocs.

Leur enquête ne faisait que commencer, et cela promettait d'être long…

_1ère étape : interrogatoire de Greengrass, Daphné _

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Le silence régnait toujours en maître dans la chambre.

5 jours qu'elle était enfermée là.

2 jours qu'elles n'avaient reçu de visite de leurs ravisseurs à part pour les petites rations de nourriture qu'elles recevaient quotidiennement.

Souffrant de cette lourde atmosphère et n'y tenant plus, Astoria se permit d'interroger ses comparses sur leurs « situation » :

L'une de vous saurait ce que nous faisons là?

Sa voix était roque suite à ses quelques jours sans utilisation. Elle avait cependant chuchoté, de peur que l'ennemi ne surgisse.

Les prisonnières mirent un temps avant de réagir. Peut-être doutaient-elles d'avoir entendu la question de la blonde.

L'une d'elle, à la droite d'Astoria, sembla hésiter à répondre. Elle rassembla son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers Astoria.

C'était une demoiselle d'apparence frêle. Son teint était de porcelaine et contrastait avec ses cheveux de jais, portés courts. Ses prunelles noisette n'étaient pas sans rappeler quelqu'un à Astoria.

Lorsqu'ils m'ont enlevé, prisonnière de mes cordes au fond de leur camionnette, ils m'ont cru toujours assommée. C'est alors que je les ai entendu parler d'un trafic, envoyant de jeunes filles en Europe de l'Est, et j'en ai déduit que c'est un trafic de…

Prostitution, l'interrompit une deuxième victime.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) sur ce chapitre, ça me ferait plaisir :)<strong>

**À l'année prochaine, **

**Bisous bisous **


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponses aux Review anonyme :**

_Eva : Tu sais à quel point ton avis compte pour moi, et je te remercie pour la façon dont laquelle tu me rassure à chaque fois que j'écris un nouveau chapitre :D_

_Bisous_

**Soundtrack du chapitre**

_There is no other time x Klaxons (Claptone Remix) _

_Oh, What a Life x American Authors _

**Les Blas blas de l'auteur : **

_Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. _

_J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire suites aux derniers évènements, l'envie m'ayant simplement disparu pendant quelques jours. On a tous eu ce sentiment de culpabilité, je crois, de vivre alors qu'il y a eu autant de victimes et par rapport à l'atrocité de ces actes. Bref je vous souhaites une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis avec une toute (petite) review ça me ferait plaisir :) _

_Moi? Quémander des reviews? Absolument pas :3 _

_Bisous bisous_

**Chapitre 3**

Le manoir Greengrass était une forte vieille bâtisse, étonnement belle. L'imposant portail de fer forgé par lequel passaient les visiteurs menait à un long chemin qui serpentait jusqu'à l'entrée de l'habitation qui avait dût accueillir les différentes générations de la noble famille de Daphné et Astoria. Des haies de lauriers bordaient de chaque côté l'allée, rajoutant du charme au domaine.

C'était le manoir type de toute grande vieille famille de Sang Pur. Il avait d'ailleurs quelques ressemblances avec celui des Malfoy.

Hermione Granger et son coéquipier traversèrent donc le jardin de la demeure. Lorsqu'ils signalèrent leur présence par un léger coup à l'immense porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'entrebâilla, laissant apparaitre de grands yeux globuleux et scrutateurs. Un elfe de maison se tenait face à eux.

Que puis-je pour vous? demanda-t-il de sa voix frêle et aiguë.

Préviens tes maitres de notre présence, y répondis Malfoy de sa voix sèche et dédaigneuse.

Pour lui, les elfes n'étaient que des créatures inférieures qui leurs devaient obéissance, il avait été éduqué dans cette optique. Alors les prendre de haut était devenu une habitude récurrente. Son mépris était flagrant, et c'était surement pour ça qu'Hermione lui lançait un de ses fameux regards noirs réprobateurs. Il avait, bien sûr, comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, entendu parler de la S.A.L.E, l'association si l'on puisse dire, de Granger. Il s'en était tellement moqué lors de soirée dans la salle commune de serpentard, entouré de ces amis.

Il ne fit pas plus attention au regard d'avertissement que lui lançait de son équipier.

L'elfe disparu dans un « pop » retentissant, contrastant avec le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Ils s'avancèrent un peu plus dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était décoré de façon somptueuse, laissant admirer d'une manière ostentatoire la richesse de la famille Greengrass. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le blond n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il se rappelait les journées qu'il avait passées dans ce manoir en compagnie de ses amis. Peu de chose avait changé de place, lui semblait-il. Il se revoyait, lors des parties de cache-cache, se dissimuler derrière l'immense tapisserie représentant l'arbre chronologique de la famille de ses amies, les rires enfantins qui animaient la maisonnée résonnaient encore dans ces oreilles. Ces temps heureux étaient maintenant révolus. Premièrement par la guerre, mais aussi la disparition de la cadette de la famille.

Hermione, elle, était émerveillé par la beauté du lieu. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de magnificence. À au manoir Malfoy où elle à été torturé lors de la quête au Horcruxes, songea-t-elle. Évidemment, elle n'avait pu admirer la beauté de leur manoir, oh que non elle était trop bien trop occupée à rester consciente entre deux doloris de Bellatrix. À ce souvenir, elle se crispa. La jeune brune se ressaisi, elle était là pour travailler et non pas pour admirer le sol de marbre qui s'étalait à ses pieds.

Elle se tourna vers son collègue bien trop absorbé par ses souvenirs d'enfance pour qu'il ne la remarque. Elle en profita donc pour le dévisager en toute tranquillité, ce qu'elle n'aurait pu faire en temps normal. Elle scruta avec attention ses traits aristocratiques, la blancheur de sa peau, la longueur de ses cils lorsqu'il battait lorsqu'il clignait des yeux, ses lèvres envoutantes. Choquée de la tournure de ses pensées, elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle devait se ressaisir et ne plus se laisser déconcentrer. Travailler. Travailler. Travailler. Cela devait être son maître mot.

De son coté, Le prince des Serpentard avait perçu le regard de Granger. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il sentait son regard posé sur lui. il ne pu empêché un de ses sourires en coin venir s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il se retourna vers elle. Il l'observa tout autant qu'elle.

La brune se mordillait la lèvre. Cela devait être un tic qu'elle avait, il avait remarqué depuis Poudlard qu'elle le faisait souvent, surtout lorsqu'elle était concentrée.

Des claquements de talons sur le sol de marbre rompirent le silence, et par extension, l'échange silencieux qui s'effectuait entre les deux officiers.

Daphné Greengrass apparu dans toute sa splendeur. Ses boucles blondes cendrés rebondissait à chacun de ses pas, elle avait la démarche et la grâce d'un mannequin défilant sur un catwalk. Malgré sa peine, elle n'avait pas négligé son apparence. Elle portait une robe blanche de chez Valentino, aux motifs sophistiqués qui lui procurait un air sage. Son maquillage était léger et rester nude, pour un effet naturel qui lui allait superbement bien. Malgré tout, ses yeux semblaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. À la vue de son ancien ami, son masque impassible sembla s'effriter pour laisser place à la surprise. Comme la parfaite sang pur qu'elle était, elle ne laissa ses émotions transparaitre que quelques secondes et se repris presque immédiatement.

Elle s'approcha de sa démarche quasi-féline.

Ravie de te revoir Draco, je n'y croyais plus, dit-elle en offrant une accolade amicale que Draco ne pu s'empêcher de recevoir, même si cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes ses démonstrations affectives. Il songea à l'expression d'Hermione lors du patin que lui avait fait son Ronny. Peut-être avait-il un point commun avec la brune finalement.

C'est bon de te retrouver, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Draco Malefoy autrement qu'en colère ou dédaigneux, et à cet instant, elle se demanda si, parfois il était doué de sentiments. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu être doux avec quelqu'un. Même pas avec ses conquêtes d'une nuit, à Poudlard. Surtout pas elles, d'ailleurs.

En croisant son regard, elle sut que Draco pouvait être humain et non pas une sorte de mangemort au coeur de pierre.

Daphné leur fit signe de la suivre jusque dans un salon tout aussi majestueux que le reste du manoir. Ils prirent place autour d'une table basse, La blonde d'un côté et les officiers de l'autres.

En parfaite hôte, l'ancienne serpentard appela un de ses elfes pour lui demander de ramener du thé pour leurs invités.

Comme tu le sais, Daphné, ce n'est pas une simple visite de courtoisie… il semblait hésité sur le ton a prendre avec elle. Professionnelle ou Amicale? Où sont tes parents? reprit-il.

Oh..Ils ont décidé de partir dans notre maison de campagne, ils se sentaient trop à l'étroit ici depuis…

Sa voix commença à trembler, signe que les larmes resurgiraient à tout instant. Hermione avait été plusieurs fois dans ce genre de situations, mais elle ne se sentait jamais à l'aise face au malheur de ses interlocuteurs. Comme si elle était de trop entre eux et leurs peines.

Nous ne voulons absolument pas vous faire revivre les souvenirs de cette triste journée, mais nous avons besoins de plus d'information, pour mieux cerner les différentes pistes.

Oui, bien sûr, c'est tout à fait normal répondit-elle de sa voix frêle.

Sur notre dossier il est marqué qu'elle à disparu entre 14h et 14h30. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur cette après-midi? demanda la jeune officier.

Eh bien, c'était une après-midi comme les autres. Son regard se fit vitreux et lointain. Elle avait sûrement dû raconter cette histoire plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle avait fait sa disposition, d'où le fait qu'elle parlait de manière mécanique.

Nous avions prévus depuis une semaine déjà la passer ensemble à nous promener dans les alentours, dans le labyrinthe du domaine, comme lorsque nous étions petits, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco. A la dernière minute, elle s'est souvenue qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important, lorsque je suis sortie de sa chambre vers 14h, pour la laisser se préparer et me faire une tasse de thé avant de me diriger vers la bibliothèque. Je me suis inquiétée qu'une demi heure plus tard de ne pas l'avoir vu descendre pour sortir par la porte d'entrée.

son témoignage fut interrompu par l'elfe de maison de retour avec 3 tasses de thé, ainsi qu'une théière. Il allait les servir lorsqu'Hermione, d'un geste l'arrêta, pour le congédier. L'elfe chercha du regard sa maîtresse, et après son approbation mené par sa curiosité, il partit sans en demander son reste. La brune attrapa la théière pour les servir elle-même. Malfoy fut surpris. C'était bien la première qu'il voyait quelqu'un faire ses corvées à la place d'un elfe de maison.

Les anciens serpentard ne firent de commentaires, et saisirent chacun une tasse. Après quelques gorgés savouré en silence, l'officier Malfoy reprit le fil de la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas confié avec qui elle avait rendez-vous… Cela semblait plus être une affirmation qu'une question, mais la blonde y répondit tout de même

Elle ne m'a effectivement rien dit, comme si c'était un secret, or nous avions peu de secret l'une envers l'autre. C'est ce qui m'a le plus étonné. Comme le fait qu'elle ne m'ait jamais mise au courant de ce rendez-vous avant qu'il dût avoir lieu, argumenta-t-elle, le regard dans le vide.

Où étaient vos parents ce jours là? demanda curieusement l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Mon père travaillait au ministère, au département de la coopération magique internationale.

Et ma mère rendait visite à Mme Rosier qui réunissait comme à ses habitudes ses amies proches samedi après-midi. D'ailleurs cela fait un petit moment que ma mère n'a pas vu la tienne, Draco.

Cette phrase ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles d'Hermione, mais qui la rangea dans un coin de sa tête.

Pouvons-nous examiner la pièce où tu l'as aperçu pour la dernière fois, c'est à dire, sa chambre si j'ai bien compris? sollicita l'officier Malfoy.

Je m'en étais douté, alors je l'ai laissé en état. Veuillez me suivre, je vous pries. Elle passa la première et les dirigea à l'étage menant sur un grand couloir. Ils la suivirent en silence, et s'armèrent devant la deuxième porte sur la droite.

Daphné ouvrit maladroitement la chambre de sa soeur cadette. L'émotion se peignait sur son visage, ne laissant pas douter les enquêteurs sur un point : elle n'avait pas eut le courage de rentrer dans cette chambre auparavant, laissant les éventuels indices tels qu'ils avaient été disposé.

La blonde les laissa à leur travail cependant, ne voulant rester plus de temps que possible dans la grande chambre qui s'ouvraient face à eux.

D'un seul regard, les deux coéquipiers se comprirent. Chacun chercherait le moindre indice de son côté, et alerterait l'autre en cas d'une découverte.

À première vue, aucune trace d'effraction. Cela élimine la thèse d'un étranger : elle connaissait son agresseur, si elle l'a fait rentrer elle-même, déclara Hermione.

Et je dirai qu'à la vue de la hauteur de la fenêtre vis à vis du sol, il a venir par les voies aériennes. Alors soit il l'a emmener de force, soit elle était totalement consciente voir confiante envers lui, argumenta le blond.

Ils se séparèrent sur ses suppositions, chacun fouinant dans son coin.

Après avoir retourné la pièce de toute les manières possibles, et n'ayant rien remarqué de spécialement anormal, l'ancienne rouge et or se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Soudain elle se figea.

Comment avait-ils pu passer à côté de ça!

Malfoy, viens voir!

Tu ne peux pas me tutoyer et me vouvoyer tout à la fois en utilisant mon nom de famille, tu sais.

Et comment devrai-je t'appeler?

Draco

Inutile de dire qu'Hermione fût décontenancé par cette demande venant de la part de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards qui l'avait toujours méprisé. Repoussant ses pensées pour se concentrer sur sa découverte, elle l'appela une deuxième fois :

…Draco, viens voir s'il te plait.

Le blond peroxydé s'approcha de sa collègue. Une lueur de stupéfaction prit place dans ses yeux métalliques. C'était un indice qui ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Devant eux, sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, se trouvait un résidu végétal inconnaissable aux deux officiers, qui détonnait légèrement sur le décor de la chambre qui paraissait tellement propre. Surement un résidu collé sous la chaussure de l'individu ayant kidnappé Astoria Greengrass. Avec une étude plus profonde étude de cet indice, peut-être en apprendront-ils plus sur l'environnement entourant le malfaiteur.

Nous devrions l'envoyer à un spécialiste botanique, suggéra Draco.

Hermione n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, elles savaient déjà avec qui elle allait s'entretenir pour cette étude. Elle proposa alors au blond.

Neville Londubat, est professeur de botanique à Poudlard, il pourrait nous en apprendre plus.

- Je parlais d'un spécialiste, pas un amateur de pacotille, répliqua-t-il par habitude de dénigrer les gryffondor.

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter pour un sous et repris, avec insistance.

Tu sais, il est très compétent dans cette matière, et ce depuis sa première année au château.

Le blond soupira de résignation, s'il n'y avait que ça pour qu'elle cesse de tourner en rond, telle qu'elle le faisait en cette instant, il le fera.

Hermione, savant déjà qu'elle avait gagné la partie avant même d'avoir joué, savoura sa victoire. Elle n'avait jamais eut cette occasion auparavant, face à Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier recueillit délicatement leur nouvel indice, et le rangea instantanément dans une pochette transparente dédiée aux preuves.

Après avoir pris congé de leur hôte, les deux officiers se séparèrent arrivé en dehors du domaine Greengrass.

Hermione ramena la pochette avec elle, car il lui revenait la tâche d'envoyer la lettre à Neville.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De retour chez elle, la brune se prépara un thé et s'assit au coin du feu de cheminer pour rédiger sa demande à son ami. Elle y fit part de son enquête actuelle, et de sa collaboration avec leur ancien ennemi. Elle mentionna également qu'il se comportait plutôt bien avec elle, mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait crut de prime abord. Elle finit par lui demander une analyse complète de la plante retrouvée chez les Greengrass.

Hermione envoyait à peine l'hibou, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa place à son fiancé Ron. Il vient alors l'embrasser avant de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une chose qu'Hermione avait souvent aimé chez lui : son coté tactile et affectueux qu'il avait depuis leur premier rendez-vous.

Malheureusement, ses derniers temps elle trouvait ses marques trop étouffantes, et surtout comme il en avait fait preuve ce midi même, trop possessive.

Comme si après toutes ces années, il avait peur de la voir s'enfuir à tout instant.

Ronald leur prépara un repas autour du quel il se retrouvèrent. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Hermione se brossait les dents, se préparant pour aller se coucher, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la date. Elle avait presque faillit oublier. Aujourd'hui elle devait prendre sa potion contraceptive pour les prochains 3 mois à venir. Elle se mit alors à la chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie de l'appartement.

Cependant elle ne la trouva pas. Se pouvait-il qu'elle n'en avait plus et qu'elle doive-t-en racheter?

Non, c'était impossible, elle avait renouvelé son stock de potions récemment.

Ron, chéri, tu n'aurais pas vu ma potion de contraception?

Celui-ci était allongé dans leur lit, occupé à lire, paisiblement.

Oh, euh, je voulais te le dire plutôt, mais je…euh Il se mit à rougir comme une carotte, réaction qui lui avait valu des moqueries de la part des serpentard lorsqu'il était gêné durant leurs études.

Craches le morceau, lâcha Hermione, perdant peu à peu son sang froid.

Je l'ai vidé dans l'évier. Nous n'allons pas tarder à nous marier, pour passer notre vie ensemble, et j'aimerai qu'on construise dès à présent une famille nombreuse.

La brune n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu oser?

Je t'ai pourtant fait part de mon avis n'est-ce pas? Je ne souhaites pas tomber enceinte aussi jeune! Je veux déjà avoir une situation stable, professionnellement. Pour le moment je préfère faire passer ma carrière avant de fonder une famille.

C'est bien ça le problème! Tu fais toujours passer ton boulot avant le reste! Avant moi, s'énerva le roux!

Comment peux-tu dire ça. Lorsqu'on forme un couple, on prend les décisions à deux. Et clairement, tu n'as pas tenu compte de mon avis, et de ce que je ressens. Tu as, au contraire, agis dans mon dos, et ça s'est inacceptable, répliqua Hermione avec hargne.

Elle s'approcha du lit et saisi son oreiller, et une couverture dans un placard. Elle avait la ferme attention de dormir sur le canapé, pour lui montrer à quel point elle était en colère et qu'elle était extrêmement déçu par lui.

Son fiancé ne s'y opposa pas, sachant qu'elle mettrait du temps à se calmer. Il avait déjà subi sa colère lors de leur jeunesse, ce n'était jamais beau à voir, pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Draco était rentré chez lui, une bien mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait. La maison était calme. Trop calme. C'était un de ces silences oppressants.

Un elfe apparu subitement, dans un « Plop » reconnaissable.

Maître, nous avons fait de notre mieux et nous la surveillons mais, votre mère maître, est tombé dans un profond coma.


End file.
